This isn't home
by Miyuki Jaganashi
Summary: We all know Kagome travels back and forth to her present time and to feudal Japan,what happens if she meets the prince of all Saiyans?AU.Read and review.Rating may go up as the story progresses.Now rated T.
1. This is strange

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And yes,this will have a lot of dialogue,this site isn't detail friendly...so,you've been warned,I

do not want to hear "your story needs detail"or my personal favorite"check your grammar"

keep that in mind,I have so much trouble editing and re-editing,words were always cut out.

Just leave your review at the end of the story,thanks.

* *Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

Something was wrong...very wrong.

Kagome found herself in another world,FAR from home.

"Where in the world am I?"screamed the brunette."This must be a dream!"

*Flying cars?Dinosaurs that roamed the earth?...this is not normal...*Kagome walked on,avoiding curious

stares from local boys.

All she wanted was to go home.

Vegeta was not having a good day,his marriage to Bulma just ended.

Since she had no pre-nup,he gained a size able amount of her family's fortune.

He moved out of the home,into a posh one bedroom apartment.

Trunks was heartbroken to see his father go.

"Why did Daddy have to go,Mom?"asked the purple haired kid.

"Because Mommy doesn't love your father anymore, what would you like more than anything?"

"I want Dad back!"Trunks stomped his feet.

Bulma sighed,"Not happening,Trunks."

"Buuuttttt Mooooommmmyyyyy!"stressed the five year old."I hate you!I wish I was with Dad!"

Bulma felt hurt,but swallowed it.

'Smack!'

Trunks was stunned,he never expected her to slap him."I'm going to live with Dad!"Trunks flew off.

It was then when Bulma started to cry.

Kagome yawned,she was getting tired.

She needed to find a place to rest,but with no friends,no family...

She saw a vacant spot,hugging her knees,crying her eyes out."Mom,Sota,Grandpa..

how am I going to get back to you?"

Vegeta grunted hearing someone knock on his front door.

The prince of all Saiyans opened the door,Trunks fell in."Hi Dad."

"What are you doing here,Trunks?"

"I want to stay with you,Dad."Vegeta almost smiled,shook his head."We decided it was best for you to

stay with your

home,Trunks."The blue eyed child sobbed."But I don't want to live with her!

I want us to be a family like mister Goku and his wife and sons!"

"No,your mother and I can't tolerate each other..."

"But...I'll miss you,Dad!"

"Hm,I will always be your father,Trunks."Vegeta assured him."...Yeah..okay..will you train with me,Dad?"

Vegeta nodded,"Now,call your mother and later I'll take you home."


	2. First impressions

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

* *Kagome's thoughts

/ / Vegeta's thoughts

A/N:This is not dialogue friendly...sorry,but it is what is...I'm doing my best to work with what I have.

Kagome saw a pair of eyes looking at her,belonging to Yamcha."Hey,you-you're new,huh?"It's been a week since she arrived at this strange place.

She landed a job as a waitress at a local coffee shop.

The manager let her stay above the shop,giving her a sense of relief.

Kagome was grateful for the man's generosity.

Nineteen years old and all alone."Can I help you?"she asked,ignoring the looks he was giving her.

"What's your name,beautiful?"

"Kagome..what do you want to drink?"*As if I would date you...you're probably worse than Miroku*

"Ah,I'll have your number instead."Kagome sighed,"One water coming up."

"But I didn't want water."Kagome returned with a open cup."Don't worry,it's on me...actually you."

"Wha-"

Splash!

Kagome flung it at him,wetting his lower region."...Oops.""I won't forget this!"Yamcha declared.

"Save your sick fantasies for all I care!"Kagome said.

Vegeta walked past his ex wife's former lover.

"Hm,I didn't know weaklings came here."Yamacha saw the spiky haired male."Oh,look what the cat dragged in...

I heard Bulma got tired of being with you,she

should have married me."Vegeta stared into the man's eyes,as if to challenge him."Out of my way, loser."

"Hey,see that girl right there?I bet you can't win her over.I can see why you come here."

Vegeta rolled his eyes,"Hm,I don't need another woman telling-what happened to your pants?..To walk around like that is a disgrace..."Yamcha grunted,"She did that to me..."Eyebrows were raised."Somehow I doubt that..."Vegeta chuckled.

"Yeah?...well,Bulma and I are back together,and don't worry about Trunks,he's in-"

Crash!

Yamcha was sent flying through a huge window."Hmph,idiot."

"Is he okay?"asked someone running past the saiyan.

Vegeta saw she was far more delicate than Bulma.

Her raven hair framed her heart shaped face,her eyes were a shade darker blue than his ex wife and with long legs and a slim

waist,She had to be eighteen or in her early twenties.

Vegeta liked what he saw,whatever he liked he

got...and he wanted Kagome...


	3. Kagome the babysitter

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

again this might be containing a lot of dialogue,out of my site is NOT

detail friendly.:Author's note

"Hey,Kagome,see that man over there?He's been coming to the shop everyday.I hear he divorced

from the world's richest woman,Bulma Briefs."said one of her co workers."He's handsome and single."

"I hear he has a son."said another."What do you think of him,Kagome?"

"Well,I -"began the nineteen year old,before she was interrupted.

"Woman,I'm ready to order now."grunted the full blooded Saiyan."What can I get for you today?"

"Hm,I want you to babysit my son,and I don't take no for a

answer when does your shift end?"Kagome

was about to protest,when she was cut off by her co workers."She love too,her shift ends at six."

Vegeta smirked and left.

"Why did you tell him that?..He looks old enough to be my father!..At least I think.."

"But if you impress him,you will have it made,girl!You don't want to be working here all your life,do you?"

"Well..no..but I don't need help with money!..Besides,I sort of have someone.."

*Oh,who am I kidding,Kagome?..Inuyasha probably doesn't miss me..*

Vegeta made his way to the Capsule Corp. pick up Trunks."Woman,I'm here for our son."

Bulma gingerly let him in."Trunks,your father is here!"

"Hi,Dad!Want to go have some fun?"Vegeta nodded,when it came to Trunks,he would do anything

to make him happy.

It was one thing he and Bulma could agree on.

"See you later,Trunks...goodbye,Vegeta."she said flatly.

"So,dad..what are we going to do today?"

"Hm,I got you a new babysitter."Trunks groaned,"I don't need a babysitter,Dad!"

"Hm,you have no say in this,my son.I'm looking for a new mother for

we're on our way to get her."

"...Fine..."

"You,woman,this is my son,you are in charge of him until my date is over...unless you have other plans."

Kagome put her hands up,"No,no I don't want to keep you..heheh."

Vegeta looked at her."Hm,you come with me,you too son."

"Okay!"

Kagome sighed,"Fine."*Great,how can I get away from this?*

Vegeta smirked,crossing his arms./This is going to be easier than I thought../

"Dad,can we go to the amusement park?I hear they have a new ride!"

"Sure,why not?"

"Yay!"squealed Trunks in delight.


	4. Trapped with two saiyans

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least to me)so,keep

that in mind when you review.

* *- Kagome's thoughts

/ / -Vegeta's thoughts

"Trunks,what would you like to ride first?"asked the brunette.

"Um..are you going with us?"Vegeta spoke:Well,she is your babysitter,son."

"She is?I thought she was to replace mom."

"What?I'm not going to replace your mom!I'm barely nineteen!"

"Hm,you're old enough to bear my child,woman."Vegeta said emotionless.

"What?...No...How old are you anyway?"

Vegeta smirked,"Old enough,now let's go."Vegeta lifted up the female,carrying her over his shoulder.

"My dad's the coolest!"cheered Trunks."Right,dad?"

"Hmph,now we start our date,woman."Kagoeme protested."Wait a minute!I'm no prize!"

Trunks and Vegeta arrived at the attraction,along with a rushed Kagome.

*How did I get myself in this mess?...well,it could be worse,I guess.*

Vegeta grabbed her hand in his,"Woman,we're going to the ferris wheel."

"Can we go on the roller coaster next,Dad?"Trunks asked,grabbing hold of Kagome's free hand.

"Sure,why not?"They spend nearly the whole time there until it was time to go.

"Dad,I had fun!"Trunks yawned,falling asleep.

Vegeta picked up the boy,a soft smile on his face.

*He does love his son,I guess he can't be that bad..he's kinda cu-what am I thinking?*

/Look at her,she's far more demure than Bulma ever was./

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Woman,I will pick you up at your place of employment tomorrow,

be ready at six."

"Hold on a minute!You can't order me around!"

"Fine,I'll let you choose...what would you want to do?"

"Is it really my choice?..I guess I could go out with you one more time..."

Vegeta smiled,she was coming around -that was exactly what he

wanted and he was not going

to let her slip through his fingers.


	5. We're going to Bulma's?

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

And this will most likely have some detail missing...so don't hold it against me.

"Wow,check out the ride,he must really like you,Kagome."said Lisa,one of her co workers.

"I think he's compensating for something."Kagome gruffed.

"But still,he does have some thing for you,huh?"

Kagome shrugged,"I guess so...but he doesn't need to..."A blush spread across her face.

"Looks like you got a thing for him,too."Lisa giggled.

"Wha-no!You got it all wrong!"Kagome exasperated.

"Well,here he comes."Vegeta coughed,getting her atttention."Woman,are you ready?"

"Um,give me a sec."Kagome fixed her hair,putting on some lipstick."By the way,my name is Kagome."

"Kagome?Well,I suppose your name sounds better than my ex."

"So,where are you taking me?"

"To my ex wife's home."

"WHAT?...You can't be serious!"Vegeta laughed,enjoying this moment.

Bulma greeted her friends,Goku and his wife Chi chi,plus their sons,Gohan and Goten.

"Hey guys,glad you could make it.I thought of inviting Vegeta over since Trunks misses him."

"Oh?And how is he doing this days?"asked Chi Chi."I hear he's dating again."

"Who cares about him?"Bulma huffed."I don't!"

"Really?Because I think he's here."said Goku cheerily."Hey Vegeta!Come and celebrate with us!"

"You're the girl he's dating?"Chi Chi accused."You look old enough to date my son Gohan!"

"Could you take this girl back to her parents,Vegeta?"Bulma boiled."Hitting a mid life crisis,I see!"

"Hmph,Kagome is staying.I am staying,if you like it or not,woman."

Trunks entered the room,"Hey,Dad!You brought your new girlfriend here,huh?"

"Yes,son."

"Cool!"gushed the lavender haired half saiyan.


	6. Falling for you

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This story will have a lot of dialogue,because I had so much trouble with this 's not

detail friendly...posted for those who miss reading my previous stories.

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

"Your son seems to think we're together..."Kagome laughed nervously.

"Hm,Indeed...Kagome..."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

The brunette blinked,"Tomorrow?...nothing,why?"

*Wait...why did I say that?..Okay,he's got the psyche of a Greek god...I wonder what's like

to have those arms around my waist...*Kagome must have leaned forward,kissing him.

Vegeta grabbed hold of her,returning the kiss.

His lips firmly against hers.

"Mmmm,not bad.."

"...You're not bad,yourself."Kagome blushed.

"I knew!You are together!"squealed Trunks happily,startling them."Can I tell mom?"

"Sure,tell your mother,tell her about my young,new girlfriend."Vegeta said to spite Bulma.

"Okay!And I see you later,Dad!And you too,miss Kagome!"Trunks waved them off.

"Now hold on!You said that to spite your ex wife!"

"So?"Vegeta said smugly."I'll see you later, tomorrow."(walking away.)

"He's really something else."Kagome said to herself.

Not too long after...

Vegeta showed up as promised,on time.,ringing her doorbell.

"Coming!"said a voice.

Something told her he didn't like to kept waiting.

She hurriedly put on her

shoes,grabbing her keys,and out the door."Hey."she greeted.

"Hm."

"So,where are we going this time?"

"Kakkarot invited us to his home for dinner."was the answer.

"Kakkarot?"repeated the brunette."You mean the man Trunks calls Goku?"

"Hm."Vegeta nodded."We're flying there- car's in the shop."Carrying Kagome bridal style,heading to

Goku's mountain home.

Meanwhile...

Bulma was not happy how her life was going...her relationship with Yamcha had soured again.

Trunks adored his father's new girlfriend.

She had to hear of Vegeta's "hot,new girlfriend"from complete strangers.

Her parents were retired far away in a tropical location.

And time had aged her.

God,help the young woman who seemingly loved the arrogant man.

"We're here."announced the prince of all saiyans.

"It's a rather warm home."said Kagome.

"Mistuh Vegeta!"welcomed a four year old Goten."Mama!Papa!Mistuh Vegeta and his lady friend are here!"

"Welcome Vegeta and you too,Kagome."greeted Goku,dressed in casuals."Chi Chi,our guests are here!"


	7. You belong with me

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

And this will most likely have some detail missing...so don't hold it against me.

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

"Welcome Vegeta and his lady friend...what's your name again?"asked Chi Chi.

"Kagome..can I help you?"Chi Chi shook her head."No,you're our guests,

how did you two meet?"

Kagome shrugged,"It's kinda a long story..."Chi Chi nodded,accepting her answer."Well,dinner will be

ready soon.

Make yourselves comfortable."Vegeta walked her over to the sofa,placing her on his lap.

He wanted this one comfortable,he made a lot of mistakes with Bulma,and he wasn't going to repeat them

with Kagome.

She was his second chance at love.

"Um...Vegeta..your keys are hurting me."said Kagome."Hm?Sorry..better?"

*Wait..he actually-he's looking at me..better say something,Kagome.*

"Yes,thank you."She positioned her arms around his neck

Vegeta pulled her to him,kissing her.

His hand

slightly brushed against her breast.

Kagome jumped back,startled.

"What?..You are a adult."Vegeta said quietly.

"But we're not alone."Kagome whispered back,her face pink.*Why did I say that?Now he will take it as me

wanting him...and he's not bad looking,either...shut up,Kagome!*she scolded herself.

/It's clear she wants me...but I better take my time with this one/

After dinner,Vegeta excused them from present company."Well,it was nice seeing you again,Vegeta."said Goku.

"Take good care of your lady friend."teased Chi Chi."You don't want to let her slip through your fingers,Vegeta."

"Bye bye,pretty lady."waved Goten.

"We're leaving now."Vegeta carried Kagome in his arms,heading back to West City.

"Bye!"said Goku."Take care,Vegeta!"

"I liked her cooking."Kagome said to get Vegeta to open up.

"...where do you live?"Kagome gave him the directions.

"Good night,Vegeta."

"Good night."Kagome was about to enter her apartment,when Vegeta spun her around,kissing her.

"Soon,you will be mine."

Bold.

Direct.

Totally his nature.

Kagome simply nodded.

Vegeta studied her face,smiling.

read and review.


	8. Confrontation

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

And this site is not detail friendly...so don't hold it against me,okay?

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ / -Vegeta's thoughts

The next few days Kagome saw more of the Saiyan prince,sometimes he brought Trunks with him.

"Hi,Kagome!"greeted the blue eyed boy."Can I have a root beer?"

"Sure!Here you go."

"Are you going to marry my dad?"he asked innocently.

"I..don't know...maybe.."

Trunks nodded,"Well,he really likes you Kagome."

"Really?He said that?"Trunks nodded,finishing his drink."Well,got to go...

Mom's waiting for me."

Bulma entered Kagome's employment."It seems my son and ex husband like you, if you think-"

"Bulima,leave the girl alone."said a pissed Vegeta."Get your claws away from her."

"Vegeta,do you think she loves you?..She's just a foolish girl who-"

"Hm,She has more class than you'll ever have-

You're just jealous because I'm with her."

"Ohhh,I hated being married to you..the only reason I put up with you is because of Trunks!"

"Hm,I called my lawyer today."

Bulma cocked a eyebrow,"What about?"

"These are adoption papers,I want you,Kagome to adopt my son as your own."

"WHAT?"said both women in unison.

"I want you to be the boy's mother."Vegeta said calmly.

"I'm going to contest this Vegeta!"Bulma promised."I'm not letting you to get away with this!"

"Go ahead and try,woman.I got a ace up my sleeve."

Bulma contacted her lawyer,she advised that it was in her best interest to let the matter drop.

"What?Why?"

"He has valid proof that you cheated on him during your marriage.I'm sorry,Bulma."

She had lost more than just half her wealth.

Bulma lost her son to a conniving prince.

And she hated the girl he replaced her with.


	9. Intwined desires

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

And this site is not detail friendly...so don't hold it against me,okay?

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ / -Vegeta's thoughts

Vegeta had put this in motion to get the young Kagome into the family picture

if he played his cards right,he

would have a new wife and a mother for his son all by the end of the year...

"Trunks,it's time we left."Bulma snapped."Come on,you can see your father later."

"Bye Dad!Bye Kagome!"

"See you later,Trunks!"waved Kagome."She really doesn't like me,huh?"

"Hm,she's the least of your concern...better get going."

"Where are we going this time,Vegeta?"

"My place."Kagome stopped in her tracks."Your place?...oh,okay.."

"Nervous?"

"...Uh huh..a little..."

"We're both adults...old enough to do what we want..."he breathed in her ear.

Kagome felt weak in the knees

She knew what he wanted... she did want to...but...

"Um,I am a virgin..so,be gentle,okay?"She can't believe she said that.

"Hm,I will..."Taking her by the hand

to his studio apartment

it was two blocks away.

"This is it."

"You live here?...It's huge!"Vegeta nodded,locking the door.

Now that she was here,that said a lot.

He had to take it slow with her,careful not to drive her off.

"What would you like to drink,Kagome?"

"Whatever you have is fine with me."She looked around his place,exploring.

Taking off her boots at the foyer,she appeared slightly taller than him.

He served her her drink."Here."

"Thank you,you got a nice place,

care to give me a tour?"she asked,sounding interested.

"Fine,follow me."He showed her every room and what he did when he was away from her.

"Sounds like you got the world on your -"

Vegeta kissed her,his tongue entering her mouth.

Kagome sighed,fighting for control.

"Mmm,perhaps we should discuss personal matters in the bedroom."

"Oh..okay..."

Vegeta smirked,not only did he have a doting son,he had the young,attractive girl-no,woman.

His Kagome.

Even her name turned him on.

Locking the door behind her,a slight breeze blew at her long,silky black hair,she looked angelic.

Leaning over her,against the headboard,Kagome lay on her back,startled.

Vegeta ran his thumb over her bottom lip,claiming her mouth,his hand under her head,the other parting

her legs.

Two fingers entering past her panties,testing her sensitive area.

Kagome closed her eyes,groaning.

She was tight,which meant she was a virgin...

Vegeta smiled at this,it proved she was telling the truth.

He coaxed her out of her clothing,letting her undress him,she obliged at his

request,her face a dark hue.

"There's nothing to be scared of."Vegeta purred."I'm a man,and you're a woman.A beautiful woman,at that."

"I know...but this is my first time...so,be gentle."

Vegeta nodded,if that was what she wanted...so be it.

With her exposed chest,his mouth

on one breast,his hand on the other,then switching to the other.

He returned to her mouth,his hands at her

couldn't take it anymore,her body was calling to him

He gradually inched inside her,allowing her to adjust.

"Want me to go further?"he huffed,his dark eyes looked lovingly at her blue ones.

"..Yes..."

Vegeta granted her request,grabbing her shoulder blades,to keep her with his mad pace

Kagome convulsed beneath him,a smile on her face,the sheets were sticking to them

she was near her climax,Vegeta finally

released into her,collapsing beside her."Mine..."he hoarsely whispered in her ear.

"Yes...yours..."kissing his forehead.

Both fell asleep in each others' arms.


	10. Everyone knows

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And if you're reading this for the first time,I am aware this has a lot of dialogue.

and the details are not long enough,this site HAS given me a LOT of trouble..so,with that said-look

past that and review!No flames,please.

~the next day~

Kagome was dropped off at her job,Vegeta gave her a kiss goodbye."Bye Vegeta."Kagome sang.

"Hm,bye...Kagome."

A crowd of people saw the two giving a PDA,snickering at their expense.A picture was taken."This should

make great news, former husband of Bulma Briefs is caught dating a gorgeous brunette."

It didn't take long for a certain blue haired female to find her former husband and his much younger

girlfriend on the front page of the newspaper circulating West City.

"I don't believe this!Why is this happening to me?There is nothing special about Kagome!"

"Bulma,you don't need to be jealous."said a familiar voice.

"Yamcha?What are you doing here?"

"Came over to see how you were doing...so,what if Vegeta found a hot,young-"

"Get out of here!I don't want to ever to see or hear her name again!"

"Okay,okay..sheesh."

"So,Trunks..is miss Kagome really going to be your new mommy?"asked Goten.

"I think so..my dad sure likes her."

Goten smiled,"Can I come to the wedding?"

Trunks rolled his eyes,"Whatever,Goten."-walking away

"Does that mean yes?...huh?"

Bulma went to Kagome's work to confront her once and for all...

"Kagome,there's someone here to see you."said Lisa,her blond haired co-worker.

"Who is it?Is it Vegeta?"

"Go see for yourself."she answered."And good luck,you're going to need it."

"What?What are you..oh,no...Bulma."

"Hello,Kagome...mind telling me what you're expecting from my ex husband?If you think I'm

going to let you win my son over?And Vegeta is going to lose interest in you sooner or later!"

"Bulma,that's enough,she doesn't need your third degree."

"Do you even love her?"

Vegeta nodded,"Let's go,Kagome."taking her hand in his.

"He will dump you like he did me!"Bulma proclaimed.

"Don't listen to her,she doesn't know anything but shoe shopping and clothes."

"Really?Is she that shallow?"Kagome asked.

"You're much more of a woman than Bulma will ever be."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Let's go pick up Trunks,

he should be getting out of school by now."

"Okay."


	11. Discovery

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review.

* *- Kagome's thoughts

/ / -Vegeta's thoughts

On her day off,she spent it with Trunks and Vegeta,much to the dismay of Bulma.

"So,Kagome you been dating my dad for awhile now..hey!Look there!"

A crowd was gathering,Trunks ran over to see what was the big deal was,Vegeta and Kagome

following."Ladies and gentlemen,I am about to shoot this apple from my assistant's head blind folded,

watch carefully."Kagome rolled her eyes,not impressed.

Vegeta saw this,smirking to himself.

"Think you could do better?"he asked."I know I can."Kagome 'pardoned' her way to the front.

"What's she doing,Dad?"asked Trunks.

"Hm,I don't know,wait

and see."Kagome tapped on the man's shoulder."Yes,little lady?Do you want

to try being my new assistant?"

"No,can I borrow your bow and arrow?"

"Certainly."Kagome thanked him,hitting the target.

The arrow lit up,getting everyone's attention.

"What was that?...That was amazing!...How did she do that?Is it magic?"was on everyone's lips.

"Let's go,Trunks and Vegeta."Kagome said,brushing aside her fans.

"Wait!Miss!how would you like to join my-"the man began,until Vegeta cut him off.

"The only man she needs is me."The trio walked off,disappearing in the crowd.

"I see mom!"Trunks exclaimed,running off.

"Shouldn't we go after him?"Kagome suggested.

"Mom!Kagome's awesome with a bow and arrow!She did this light when she shot her arrow!"Trunks cheered.

"Did she now?"It seemed her son actually liked her rival...

And she would stop at nothing to put her in her place.

"Trunks,do you like this...Kagome?"

"Uh huh!She's pretty and I saw Dad kissing her a lot!"

"Really...?"This was a problem...maybe Vegeta really did like her more than she thought...

"Trunks...if your father were to ask K-Kagome to marry him,would you like her as your step mother?"

"Yeah!"Trunks answered honestly.

Bulma's heart sank.

She saw how he favored Kagome

what if Vegeta did-want

to marry her?...No,she couldn't allow it...wouldn't allow it...There had to be someone...

Gohan!

Chi Chi did say he had a slight crush on her...there was hope after all.


	12. Is there any hope?

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review.

* *- Kagome's thoughts

/ / -Vegeta's thoughts

And thanks for those who reviewed my story!Without your support I wouldn't have gone this far!

Bulma paid a visit to Goku's mountain home in high hopes.

Her plan was simple,introduce the timid,kind

Gohan to Kagome and let the rest fall in place."Hello,Chi Chi. Is Gohan home?"

"Yes,he's in his room studying,go on in and say hi."

"Gohan,,I bet you got a few girls into you,huh?"

"...Well,sort of..what can I do for you,Bulma?"

"I want to introduce you to someone,a blind date."Gohan flustered."Is she..uh,like my mom?"

"Better,in fact she's a little older-that doesn't bother you does it?"

"Well,uh..no.I guess you tell me her name?"

"Kagome."

Gohan felt a chunk of vomit in his throat."..Kagome?Is that the same Kagome that is with Vegeta?"

"What were you thinking of setting my son with your ex husband's new girlfriend,Bulma?"Chi Chi hissed.

"Well,I thought she should date someone her age...I didn't mean nothing by it."

Chi Chi calmed down,a bit."Well,I suppose it couldn't hurt.

Gohan does need to settle down with a nice girl."

"So how do we get them in the same place without Vegeta knowing?"Chi Chi wondered.

"Leave that to me,I 'll invite her over and arrange a father and son trip for Trunks and Vegeta."Bulma said.

"I don't know."Goku threw his two sense in."Vegeta is not the type to-"

"He'll do anything for Trunks..to make him happy,Goku!"scolded Bulma."Now,Gohan come to my place right after

school."

"Okay."

The next day (early in the morning)

"Trunks,would you like to spend some quality time with your father?"Trunks nodded,"Yeah,Dad said he wanted to

take me training,so we're leaving Kagome behind with you."

'Perfect.'thought the blue haired female.'Just perfect..'

Awhile later...Trunks hugged Kagome good bye,Vegeta gave one last look at her before they left.

Father and son took off,in a random direction."Bye Vegeta!Bye Trunks!"waved Kagome.

"Now that the boys are gone,there's someone I want you to meet."Bulma said with a smile.

"Who,Bulma?"

When Gohan showed up,Kagome politely accepted his company.

He was sweet as Vegeta said,but not for her.

"So,Kagome -where do you want to go ?"Gohan said smiled,"If Vegeta were here,he wouldn't

like you touching me in any way."

"Wh-What does that mean...?"Gohan stammered."It means I gave myself to him."

"Dad,do you miss Kagome?I do."

"Yes,son."

"So,let's go get her."Trunks declared."Do you really like her that much,Trunks?"

"...Well,yeah..don't you?''

/I do...love her../Vegeta nodded,agreeing it was best to remain quiet.

"Then let's go get her!"

Gohan blinked,"You gave yourself to Vegeta?"

Kagome nodded,"Yes,and I don't regret it..it was my decision...he's not as bad as he seems.."

"You love him,don't you?"

"..Yes..."

"Well,Bulma is not going to like hearing this,but I had a pretty good idea that Vegeta really does care about you."

"So,please don't tell Vegeta I told you."pleaded Kagome.

"Don't worry.I'm more concerned what my mom will say -she thought you be good for me.

Since you involved with Vegeta,I 'm going to help you out,by not saying a thing."

"Thank you!"Kagome hugged the teen.

Vegeta saw the embrace,angry at the teenage Gohan,followed by Kagome.

"Vegeta!Gohan has agreed to help us!"Kagome explained Bulma's plan to divide and conquer.

"She tried to do what?...that low-"

"Vegeta,I don't care for anyone like I do for you.

Let's forget this ever happened."Kagome said.

"I got a idea,if that woman wants a performance,then a performance she is going to get."Vegeta promised.

"What do you have in mind?"both asked.

A/N:No idea where this is going,something will come to me...


	13. Crying

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And again,this site is against me,I would love it to be longer,more detailed..but this site

is a major refuses me to do so...thanks for staying with it!

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

"What are you going to do,Vegeta?"Kagome asked,lying beside him,loving the feel of his arms

around her waist."Simple..we're going to 'break up'."Kagome's eyes saddened,releasing from him.

"Oh,I see."distancing herself from him."We're not really going to break up-

This is what we do."

~insert plan~

"That's brilliant."said the brunette."Do you think she'll fall for it?"

"Hm,of course she have to make it look like you were crying,

get dressed."

A little awhile later...

Kagome arrived at Capsule Corp in

tears,her eyes raw and red.

A few minutes earlier...

Kagome was chopping onions to give the illusion that she had a heated argument with Vegeta.

(A/N:sneaky I know)

"Kagome,what happened to you?"Bulma asked with false concern."It's Vegeta,isn't it?"

"Uh huh,he told me I was not good ...hic..enough...for him..."

"I always thought he was a no good bastard!As soon as he gets tired of one female,he moves on with

another..."Kagome continued 'crying',"Uh huh...I should have listened to you,miss Bulma."

"Did he do anything to you,Kagome?"Bulma asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"No,we're just talking and he turned on me..I didn't know what to do...I was so scared."

Bulma was on the edge of her seat,buying it."What else did he do?"

"He...he...he's here!"

Bulma stood up,ready to defend her."Vegeta!First me,now this poor girl..you should be really be ashamed!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes,"Are you done,woman?I didn't come to hear your lecture.I came for her."

"If you think for one minute,Kagome will-"

"Marry me."Vegeta asked,cutting his ex wife off."This charade is over."

"Wh-What?"

Trunks came running."Is it true,Dad?Is Kagome really going to be my step mother?And your wife?"

"Only if she says yes."

"Kagome,will you do me the honor and be my wife?"

"Yes!"

TBC...


	14. The truth is

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review.

* *- Kagome's thoughts

/ / -Vegeta's thoughts

And thanks for those who reviewed my story!Without your support I wouldn't have gone this far.

"What?You're asking her to marry you?"Bulma hissed,her manicured nails clawing her ex husband's back.

"Woman,you need to step back."Vegeta growled.

"And if I don't?What would you do?...you...tricked me!She wasn't crying all along!Was she?"

"No,she wasn't.'Vegeta laughed."You should have seen the look on your face.."

"Get out of my house!And take the tramp with you!And Trunks stays here!"

"Fine,We'll be back for him in the morning."said the saiyan prince."I got to move her things out of her

shoe box apartment into my luxurious home.I mean our home."

"Just get out of here!The both of you deserve each other!I hope she will be as miserable as you made me!"

*slam!*

"Wow,she was angry."Kagome said."I wonder who she was angrier at me or you?"

"Who cares?I got you now."Kagome nodded,"That's true."

"Mom,you're not mad at me,too?Are you?"Trunks asked.

"No..just your father and his slut of a fiance'.I could never hate you,Trunks."

"Really?Cuz I was the one who picked out the jewelry store."

"Trunks..go to your room."

"Okay..sorry... Dad really likes her a lot."

Bulma's POV

'I know..and it's starting to scare me...my son is going to replace me ...with her..'

A few days later...

Kagome was looking at several wedding dresses,along with Goku and Chi Chi.

They volunteered to help.

"I don't know about this one,Chi Chi."said Kagome."It's too heavy."

"Well,I suppose it is...how about this one?Goku,go see if Vegeta needs help."suggested Chi Chi.

"Alright...hey,Vegeta!"

"I don't need your help,Kakkarot!"

Goku whined,"Chi Chi...he won't let me help him pick out a tie!"

Chi Chi rolled her eyes,"Then go get something to eat."Goku beamed,"Really?I'm in the mood for tacos!"

Kagome found her wedding dress,invitations were sent to all the Z fighters...Piccolo,Tien,Yamcha,Chiaotzu

and even the old turtle hermit Master Roshi,with a restraining order to keep fifty feet away from the bride.

More to come...


	15. Deception

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And if you're reading this for the first time,I am aware this has a lot of dialogue.

and the details are not long enough,this site HAS given me a LOT of trouble..so,with that said-look

past that and review!No flames,please.

* *-Kagome's thoughts

/ /-Vegeta's thoughts

"I don't think he's actually going through this,Chi Chi."said Bulma."How well does he know her anyway?"

The brunette shrugged,"I never seen Vegeta this happy before..maybe he does love her."

"Some friend you are!"Bulma ranted."She's only interested in his money!Just like every girl in town!"

Chi Chi sweat dropped.^~^;'Better not tell her another reason they decided to marry...'

"Chi Chi,Goten needs a clean shirt,he kinda got his dirty."said Goku,"Oh,hey Bulma!Nice day for-ow!"

"Goku,come on. See you later,Bulma."Chi Chi poked her husband to keep him quiet.

The bride to be took one last look at her dress-it

was the proof of his love for her.

And she couldn't wait for it.

Dressed in his own suit,Trunks hugged his future step mother."Mommy Kagome...

I can't wait to see the baby."Kagome smiled,looking down at him."Me too."

Vegeta entered the room,his hand on her stomach.

They just found out and told only the Son Family.

Kagome was two months pregnant and she legally adopted Trunks.

Bulma was left in the dark about it.

"She is really going to be mad."

"I don't care."Vegeta scoffed."It was her intention all along to cheat on me with her on again and off again

boyfriend Yamcha...Trunks is mine..I mean our child."Kagome hugged him- he would have a brother

or sister.

And he was looking forward to it."Time for our wedding,Vegeta."

"Hm,of course we told them this is the rehearsal."That was a lie,only 2 knew:Piccolo and Chi Chi.

"...dearly beloved,we are gathered.."began the priest.

Bulma felt confident that Vegeta would leave her at the altar.

After all,the wedding was until tomorrow,she had to witness this..and to see poor little

Kagome crushed and left at the altar...

The line soon came,Bulma let it pass,not saying a word at all,this was just the

wedding's rehearsal.

"You may now kiss your bride."Everyone cheered,minus one know who.

"Hey,now may I kiss the bride?"asked a overzealous master Roshi."Come on,Kagome..let a old pro...I

was only kidding,Vegeta!"the old man was quick to apologize for fear of his life,hiding behind Tien.

"That's master Roshi for you."cheered Goku."I can't wait to taste that cake!"

"Oh,Goku..what am I going to do with you?"Chi Chi giggled.

"That was a lovely wedding."said Gohan's date Videl.(This is the only mention of her.)

Bulma blinked,"Wedding?This is just the rehearsal."

Piccolo interjected,"Afraid not,Bulma..this was the actual wedding of Vegeta and Kagome-

she adopted Trunks."

"What?I'm not going to take this laying down,Vegeta!"

"Do your worst...I already made the mistake marrying you...Trunks is the only thing that matters to me,that

and Kagome."

"Why you.."grunted Bulma,clutching her fist.


End file.
